Fluoropolymers have found wide commercial application due to their chemical inertness, low friction and non-stick properties. Their high melting points allow for high service temperatures. These properties have made fluoropolymers the material of choice for making sealing materials for demanding applications in the automotive, aircraft, chemical and electronic industry. Typical fluoropolymers, their preparation and application are described, for example, in Modern Fluoropolymers, John Scheirs (editor), John Wiley & Sons Ltd, 1997.
When using fluoropolymers as seals the life time of the seals may get reduced by wear, for example, due to frictional forces. There is a continuous need to further improve the properties of sealing materials containing fluoropolymers, in particular in providing fluoropolymer compositions having improved resistance to wear.